


(You) Like Me

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Series: Spur of the Moment [5]
Category: Hamilton- Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I wrote this in five minutes and I'm on vacation, Immigrants We Get the Job Done Campaign, M/M, This ship has me so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: Have they ever stopped loving each other?





	(You) Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY. Title tweaked from the line from "Satisfied."
> 
> ~Hunter
> 
> P.S.: Jon, Lin, if you're reading this- I'm just a tiny lesbian I apologize

“Just you wait, just you wait,” Lin sings and then he and Jon are leaning in to kiss one another. He had almost pushed it that little bit by kissing Jon’s hand, but he couldn't help it. Jon’s pulling him closer by the waist and he can feel how warm Jon is, but they're still on video and Lin doesn't want the world to have this moment of them.  
“Donate!” Lin shouts, covering the camera with his hand. Jon is laughing his (adorable) laugh and his eyes are crinkling in that way he loves so much. The camera is turned off and he looks back at Jon.  
“You're ridiculous,” Jon smiles at him, pushing some of Lin's windswept hair back. He puts his hand under Lin's chin and tilts it up.  
“You love me anyways,” Lin winks. Jon’s heart is beating quickly from the adrenaline of filming the video and the almost-kiss on video. Lin's right, though. He does still love him.  
Jon leans down and feels Lin grip onto his shirt to pull himself up on his toes to reach him. Lin's hands are resting on Jon's hips and he's smiling; he's forgotten how nice it feels to kiss Jon again. They've both been in and out of the apartment and haven't had the opportunity to just be in each other's presence for a while. This year was only their first Tonys actually Together, with a capital T. It was so much more chill than the year before, where they were both nominated and had constant press; this year has just been about enjoying the evening and supporting their friends. Afterwards had been just as nice, if not more so; Jon took him home and laid him out, treated him right. Jon's arms are strong when they wrap around him, and it makes Lin feel secure as they stand up on the roof of this building, wind whipping all around them.  
They pull away. “You're right. I do still love you,” Jon says, a smile plastering his face. He kisses Lin's forehead, Lin's hair getting into his eyes.  
He'll never stop loving him.

 


End file.
